Deep Inside of You
by FrozenTouches
Summary: Songfic. R to be safe. Another Harbinger ficlet. Fluffy.


Author: Frozen Kisses (Me) Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: R-ish to be safe. Summary: Harbinger to the Song – "Deep Inside of You" Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. The show belongs to Paramount/UPN/All the other people. The song belongs to Third Eye Blind.  
  
When we met light was shed  
  
Thoughts free flow you said you've got something  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
I had never expected it to go that far. I must admit that I had not even planned on kissing him. There was just something that made me do it. I think it was his lips. They were the last thing that I remembered before kissing him. "What just happened? Are we-" I kissed him to shut him up. I didn't know what the answers were and it seemed to make sense at the time. I didn't know...  
  
A wind chime voice sound, sway of your hips round rings true  
  
It goes deep inside of you  
  
These secret garden beams, changed my life so it seems  
  
When we kissed, I put my hand on his cheek. Vulcans don't kiss, let alone touch. Through his kiss, I felt his need, his want to be with me. I drew him upward, so that I was on my knees which were resting on my meditation pillow. It gave me a few inches of lever since he sat his behind back down on his feet. I pulled away slowly and looked down on him. The look in his eyes was confusion. He wasn't sure what I was playing at. To be honest, neither did I.  
  
Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride  
  
My thoughts are warm  
  
And they go deep inside of you  
  
I untied my light blue robe and let it slowly fall behind me. I sat there in the bare and allowed him to take in the view. His head and eyes moved from my head downward. The look he gave my body was pure lust. When he reached the my knees, he quickly pulled his head up to look me square in the eye. I wanted to put my robe back on and run out. I wanted to push him down and show him that Vulcans are not passionless aliens, but I was confused and didn't know.  
  
And I never felt alone, 'till I met you  
  
I didn't run out or smile. I leaned in and kissed him again. My hands reached up behind his head and pulled him closer to me. He placed his hands on my hips and clenched them, as if to feel and know that I was real and not some dream. The hands slid around my hips and encircled my waist. He sat up on his knees and now had his height as leverage again. My fingers slid in to his hair, gliding through, feeling its softness. I heard a soft moan, and I pulled away and looked down, letting my head rest briefly on his chin.  
  
Friends say I've changed, I don't listen 'cause I live to be  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive  
  
I'm deep inside of you  
  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my head, looking up at and into his eyes. He stared at me with those inquisitive eyes that always made me frustrated and aroused. They were so deep and they spoke volumes. He was still so confused, but I couldn't help him. I didn't know either. His hands moved upward from my lower back to the back of my neck. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing my left eye, before kissing his way down to the side of my lips. I wish I knew...  
  
You said boy make girl feel good  
  
But still, deep inside, still  
  
I opened my mouth to his and surrendered. Years of control gone in a matter of minutes all because of this one man and the way his lips feel against mine or the way his rough hands feel on my own smooth body. We are complete opposites. I don't know if where we are doing what we're doing now in spite of it or because of it. Either way would make sense to if not just me then to both of us. It doesn't even matter. His tongue entered my mouth and explored its warmth. It already knew its way around and had no problems going further. My hands on his shoulder fell down to his sides and rested on his hips.  
  
I've never felt alone  
  
'Till I met you  
  
I'm all right on my own  
  
And then I met you  
  
And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming  
  
I allowed my hands to drift inside his pants, resting on his bare hips. His right arm fell behind my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. He did not have any chest hair. It was something that I liked about his body. The Captain has hair everywhere, but Commander Tucker's body is smooth and soft and at the same time rough. His hands for instance is the complete opposite of his chest in feeling – they were weathered and rough. I realized it was one more thing I enjoyed. His company was better, though. He made me 'feel' happy and challenged. I had never met anyone like him. He made me want his company.  
  
I would change myself if I could  
  
I'd walk with my people if I could find them  
  
And I'd say that I'm sorry to you  
  
I'm sorry to you  
  
And I don't want to call you  
  
But then I want to call you 'cause I don't want to crush you  
  
But I feel like crushing you And it's true I took for granted you were with me  
  
I breathe by your looks and you look right through me  
  
His hand slid down my back to the small of my back and gently caressed the area, causing me to moan. It pulled me back to long before I joined the Enterprise. Back when I felt and allowed my feelings to be known. I haven't always been all about control. It wasn't until I realized that I had no where to go that I allowed meditation to take control and suppress the emotions. Most humans didn't trust Vulcans in the very least and I was being ostracized from my people. After a while things get lonely. I started meditating to suppress my emotions and control my life. Soval welcomed me with open arms and took me under his wings, so to speak. After that, I accepted various assignments. I wonder what Commander Tucker would think of my past.,.  
  
And we were broke and didn't know  
  
And we were broke and didn't know  
  
And we were broke and didn't know  
  
I broke the kiss and gave a small sigh. I fingered the waistband of his pants before pushing them down. I looked down to see what I was getting myself into. He was... larger than I expected. He followed my gaze and I turned up to look at him. He looked at me expectantly. It appeared he needed reassurance. I allowed myself to offer him a small smile before kissing him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I gently pushed him down. He landed on his back with a soft thud. I grabbed his pants again and pulled them completely off. He was... a very attractive human, to say the least. His breath was heavy and deep. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at me with a smile that would probably make Soval's resolve waver.  
  
Something's gone, you withdraw and I'm not strong like before I was  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
I crawled over his body and stopped when we were head to head. "This isn't normal Vulcan mating rituals." After I said it, I realized I had commented on the obvious. "Maybe next time I'll find out." His smile grew as he said it. "Next time?" He gave a small laugh and kissed me again. I laid my body down on him and grabbed his torso. I pulled him over to be on top. His weight on me received a warm welcome. How did I not know?  
  
I can go nowhere  
  
I burn candles and stare at a ghost  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
This kiss didn't stop. His tongue was as skilled as I figured it would be. It was not a secret that he was not a virgin. He lifted himself on his hands to prevent from crushing me. I wrapped my legs around his torso, hoping for him to get the idea. He did. His first thrust was gentle. He was very much larger than I expected. This would be pleasurable to say the least. It felt good to have him inside me. I made a logical decision in choosing him to mate with. I have never been through pon farr and as a Vulcan female not having been through it, this is my first time. When the pain subsided, not even Surak could stop me from giving a very pleasurable moan.  
  
And some great need in me starts to bleed  
  
I've lost myself there's nothing left, it's all gone  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
It didn't take long for either of us to orgasm. We had both been very aroused when we had begun. When his quick breathing began to calm down he fell down lightly on me. His lips traced down from my ear to my shoulder. My hands which had stayed on his back traveled up to his shoulders wanting him to go further down. It was then we heard the tactical alert. Commander Tucker's head shot up to the ceiling, looking at the lights. I sat up on my elbows, looking up with him and then down again. He removed himself from my body and went to put back on his pants. I got up and walked calmly to my closet, pulling out a purple catsuit. He watched me as I silently slipped it on. After zipping up the uniform, I looked over at him. His eyes were deep and intense. A Vulcan male would never look at a lover like that. I still don't know why I did it, but I smiled at him. I was rewarded with one, before he turned and walked out of my quarters.  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
Deep inside of you  
  
I still wish I had known that I loved him when I made love to him. Now, he'll never know. 


End file.
